elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Interaktywna mapa Tamriel
350x350px|right Treści znajdujące się na stronie, teraz nieaktywnej, interaktywnej mapy Tamriel. Została ona utworzona przed wydaniem gry The Elder Scrolls Online, i zanim została usunięta była dwa razy aktualizowana raz by dokonać opisu Cyrodiil i raz z chwilą wypuszczenia aktualizacji dodającej Lower Craglorn. Zawartość Aldmeri Dominion Auridon 200x200px|right Tall, craggy cliffs and exotic forests surround Firsthold, an elegant city of the High Elves. * Excerpt from Protocol and Propriety in Summerset * From the journal of Henyarie * Riliadir, viewing gardens in Auridon * Handbill distributed in Firsthold * Notes found on building plans of Neleminduure, High Elven Architect * Notes of Arcorion, High Elven Enchanter Grahtwood 200x200px|right Elden Root serves as the center of the Aldmeri Dominion, hidden away in the impenetrable jungle. * From the notes of Culalanwe, Sapiarch of Oblivion Studies * Excerpt from Pact Magic Examined * Conversation with Adibazzi, Trader * Elden Root Safety Precautions * From the diary of Cwyniel * Record of weekly offerings and donations at a Temple of Y’ffre * Notes of Eriader, brewer Greenshade 200x200px|right Life flourishes beneath the lush canopy of Valenwood, fed by snaking rivers and plentiful resources. * Handbill distributed in Marbruk * A Bosmeri Sleeping-song * Letter to an estranged son * Notes of Andandon, ambassador * From the journal of Ornenya * Notice on Marbruk gates * Conversation with Antelas, Wood Elven scout Khenarthi's Roost 200x200px|right This island is lush and dotted with moon sugar plantations. The Khajiit formed a treaty with the Maormer here many years ago. * From Nizun-ja’s journal * Overheard in Mistral * Dominion Plantation Inspection Form 9, Part C * From the notes of Vonaraame, High Elf scholar and historian * From the notes of Ancemion, Ceremony Coordinator * From the record of Endelion, Aldmeri Dominion Cartographer * Notes on Khajiiti worship Malabal Tor 200x200px|right The deepest heart of Valenwood, where little light reaches the forest floor. * Excerpt from Healer’s Fieldbook * Prayer to Y'ffre * From the journal of Munamur * Seladess and Sirahai-daro, returning from a hunt * From the journal of Aretille, High Elven scholar * Conversation with Shamunur * Overheard at The Lazy Fish tavern Reaper's March 200x200px|right The rolling grasslands of Elsweyr meet Valenwood's forests in this embattled territory. * Telquelie, scholar of Ayleid history * From the journal of Tullius, bandit * Excerpt from Indulgence in Dune * Conversation with Manashir-do, browsing market stalls * Report of Hiranar, Thalmor cultural researcher * Old Khajiiti Adages * Excerpt from Alchemical Misconceptions ---- Daggerfall Covenant Alik'r Desert 200x200px|right An arid wasteland where ancient ruins and deadly creatures lie hidden in the shifting sands. * Grudash gro-Shugharz, Orcish stonemason * Excerpt from Alik'r Survival for Outsiders * Notes of Adalabar, hunter * Daily training regimen of Harayya, sword-adept instructor * Inscription found in ruins of an ancient shelter for travelers * Florian Lanctot, priest of Zenithar * Notes of Anaelle Bertault, scholar Bangkorai 200x200px|right The thick woodlands in the north of this region give way to a blistering desert in the south. * Matteo Gavendier's personal checklist * Notes of Shamiyad, trader * Recipe from Desert Delicacies * From the journal of Guradai, apprentice smith * Notes of Maeva Coutenan, explorer * Letter from Alumezi, Dominion spy * Shadya af-Abia, innkeeper Betnikh 200x200px|right Wrested from the Bretons by Orcs centuries ago, it is an easily-defended island with high cliffs and rich farmland. * A conversation with Orbath gro-Agdurz * From a Breton travel journal * From the records of Kahanad al-Hegathe * From the journal of Ugarlesh, Forge-Wife Glenumbra 200x200px|right Daggerfall City stands proud in this landscape of rugged woods and fetid swamps. * Handbill found in Camlorn * Wyrd Tree verse * Letter found in caravan wreckage * From Travels in High Rock * Excerpt from Mysteries of the Divines * Fahamal, Trader * Work order for Roumane Bargeron, Tailor Rivenspire 200x200px|right Jagged Rock formations rise from the lowland shadows in this gloomy expanse of High Rock. * Lady Carlier on the topic of the Covenant * Excerpt from Beyond the Grave: Tamriel's Undead * Notice in the Mages Guild * Ilyes, huntsman * Posted on the door of Three Flasks, Alchemist * From the notes of Samiel Gavendier, sorcerer * Overheard at The Crow’s Foot Inn Stormhaven 200x200px|right High King Emeric rules from Wayrest, a city with a long history of commerce and prosperity. * From the journal of Orothea of Koeglin Village * Excerpt from Traditions of the Lion Guard * Conversation with Olugush, Covenant soldier * Notes of Matheo, royal guard * Comments of Maxence, banker * Letter to a friend * Fighters Guild Recruitment Poster in Wayrest Stros M'Kai 200x200px|right Pirates and smugglers find safe haven on this desert island, which is ruled by the self-appointed Headman Bhosek the Bloody. * By decree of the Wise and Powerful King Fahara'jad * From the notes of Verbaud Derre, architect * Discussion with Abal at-Inzil, priest of Tava * Pinned to the Notice Board on Stros M’Kai ---- Ebonheart Pact Bal Foyen 200x200px|right A volcanic landscape inhabited by once-enslaved Argonians and home to Fort Zeren, built by the Dark Elves. * Letter from an Indoril Retainer * Guargut Muddle * Conversation with An-Meeus * Comments of Nilmila Aravel, guar-herd Bleakrock Isle 200x200px|right The small garrison stationed in this frozen, remote Ebonheart Pact outpost keeps watch on the sea for invading ships. * Bleakrock Watch Log, 12th First Seed * Letter from a Nord to his son * Svarkjar Bitterblood, overheard on Bleakrock * From the journal of Irgalfa Owlcloak, Alchemist Deshaan 200x200px|right Fertile, ash-enriched plains surround the Tribunal Temple, the center on Dunmeri culture. * Hrorvild Blackrock, Nord weaponsmith * Daily Temple Ordinator Directives, 12th Rain's Hand * Posted at the Temple entrance * The journal of Mehra Nerendas, Tribunal Temple * The Boy Who Became a Kagouti, traditional Dark Elven tale * Beela-Eeto, asked why he looks uncomfortable * Damyn Andrano, Innkeep Eastmarch 200x200px|right Streches from the frozen, jagged northern coastline into southern Skyrim's volcanic tundra. * Nord Drinking Song * Mathorak Hammerhurl, weaponsmith * Shrine inscription * From the notes of Radsii Andules, scholar * The Tale of Vikalar Skull-Shatterer * Excerpt from Practical Alchemy in Skyrim * Saergnar, Pact soldier The Rift 200x200px|right Skyrim's most hospitable region, where the city of Riften stands amidst the autumnal forest. * From the journal of Tholmgar, smith * Posted outside barracks at Windhelm * Note found at Winterblade Fine Leathers * Ragmaer, Nord woodcutter * From the sales records of Belyni Llendu, trader * People of Riften, The Skald-King Comes! * From the journal of Logang Foxbite Shadowfen 200x200px|right A fetid mire, rank and treacherous, with a sordid history of Imperial occupation and the Dunmeri slave trade. * Inscription found on an Argonian blade * Anomee-Ja, Moss-Weaver * Overheard at the Wailing Hag Inn * From the records of Ah-Tee, Tree Minder * Note found on the corpse of a House Dres slaver * Excerpt from Tips for Black Marsh Travel * From the notes of Jumps-Over-Fire, Historian and Scholar Stonefalls 200x200px|right This diverse region of Morrowind features landscapes ranging from fungal forests to barren volcanic crags. * From the notes of Adolos Darethi, Shein connoisseur * Vedelys Berendas, former slaver, House Dres * The Netchiman's Lament * From the journal of Uldris Farelas, blademaster * From the notebook of Helfar Ice-Mane, trader * Posted at the Ebonheart gates ---- Other Craglorn 200x200px|right The towering Dragontail Mountains stand guard over this region's windswept, desolate wastes. * Excerpt from Warlords of the Ra Gada * Overheard at the Crossroads Tavern in Belkarth * From the notes of Emilja Snowmead, clothier * Letter found within the School of Rahni'Za * From the journal of Elea Dantaine, Stargazer Initiate * Excerpt from The Gourmand's Guide to Craglorn * Fragments from a Nedic poem, title unknown Cyrodiil 200x200px|right The heart of Tamriel and the Empire. The Alliance War rages across its wooded hills. * Grand Warlord Dortene, overheard at a Daggerfall Covenant camp * From the notebooks of Flaccus Terentius, Scholar * Words of Donovan Jarnot, Daggerfall Covenant soldier * Excerpt from Fun with Daedra: Games for Adventurers * Handbill distributed in Ebonheart * From a discussion with Tatianus Lepidus, Colovian Historian * Excerpt from Imperial Politics * From the journal of Ultavius Celatus * Among the records of Commander Sethisa Dalvani of the Ebonheart Pact * Red Diamond, Golden Hill * Letter found in a den of Daedra worshipers * Excerpt from Altmeri Imperatives and Dialectics, Vol. 1 Licencja Nawigacja Kategoria:Treści ze strony Elderscrollsonline.com